wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Bez dogmatu/13 maja.
Klara i Śniatyńscy nie przyjechali. On dał znać, że wybiorą się jutro, jeżeli pogoda będzie odpowiednia. Dziś srożyła się nad Płoszowem taka burza, jakiej nie pamiętają tu dawno. Około dziewiątej rano zerwał się gorący wicher, który przesłonił świat kłębami kurzu. Nie wiał on ciągle, ale uderzenia przychodziły do południa jedne po drugich tak gwałtowne, że przyginały drzewa do ziemi. Nasz piękny park napełnił się trzaskiem łamanych gałęzi, a wśród tumanów kurzu unosiły się chmury zerwanych liści. Wielka lipa stojąca przed prawym pawilonem, w którym umarł ksiądz Łatysz, rozszczepiła się na dwie połowy. Było nieznośnie duszno; płucom naszym brakło powietrza; zdawało się, że ten wicher wychodzi z jakichś rozpalonych czeluści i niesie z sobą czad węgli. Mnie, przywykłemu do sirocco we Włoszech, niewiele to szkodziło, ale pani Celina cierpiała ogromnie, Anielka z nią razem, ciotka zaś zrobiła awanturę staremu Chwastowskiemu o szkody w parku. Czupurny szlachcic, którego zapewne nieraz w szkołach wytargano za uszy z powodu Homera, nie zapomniał widocznie ani Odysei, ani języka w ustach, bo zapowiedział ciotce, że gdyby był Eolem, to by nie służył u niej za rządcę i nie narażał się na niesłuszne napaści. Ciotka ustąpiła tym razem, zdaje się, głównie z powodu nowych gróźb ze strony nieba. Oto od południa uciszyło się nagle, natomiast poczęły się toczyć olbrzymie wały chmur, na przemian czarnych jak kir lub bramowanych złotem, o tułowiach koloru miedzi. Chwilami robiło się ciemno jak w nocy, tak że pani Celina prosiła o zapalenie lamp, to znów padał na świat złowrogi rudy blask. W całej naturze był jakby przestrach. Pan Chwastowski poleciał na folwark, by kazać sprowadzić bydło z pola, ale pastusi przygnali je sami przed otrzymaniem rozkazów, wkrótce bowiem usłyszeliśmy żałosny ryk krów, który wśród tej ciszy przed burzą dochodził aż do zabudowań folwarcznych. Ciotka, chwyciwszy loretański dzwonek, poczęła obiegać cały pałac i dzwonić zawzięcie. Nawet nie próbowałem tłumaczyć jej, że dzwonienie wśród atmosfery tak nieruchomej może raczej sprowadzić niż oddalić pioruny – i pomimo doskonałej świadomości, że w danym razie nie potrafię jej nic dopomóc, towarzyszyłem jej w tej wycieczce, bo mi wstyd było, żeby narażała się sama. Ciotka była po prostu pyszna, gdy z głową podniesioną spoglądała wyzywająco w te czarne i miedziane zwały chmur – i przegrażała im swoim dzwonkiem. Nie żałowałem, żem z nią poszedł, bom miał przed sobą jakby symboliczny obraz: w chwili, gdy wszystko drży przed grozą, przylega w przerażeniu i drętwieje, wiara jedna nie boi się, wyzywa i dzwoni! Jest to, bądź co bądź, pierwiastek nieobliczonej potęgi w duszy ludzkiej. Wróciliśmy, gdy pierwsze grzmoty jęły roztaczać się naokół po niebie. W kilka minut huk stał się nieustający. Miałem takie wrażenie, że gdy się grzmot toczy po podścielisku z chmur, pułap ich zarywa się co chwila pod nim i wszystko razem zwala się z nieopisanym łoskotem na ziemię. Piorun palnął w staw leżący w końcu parku, a zaraz po nim drugi jeszcze bliżej, tak że aż ściany naszego płoszowskiego domu zadygotały w podstawach. Panie moje poczęły odmawiać litanię, ja zaś miałem chwilę wielkiego niesmaku, wydało mi się bowiem, że jeśli ją będę odmawiał razem z nimi, będzie to z mojej strony hipokryzja; jeśli nie, to będzie wyglądało na popis źle wychowanego mędrka, nie biorącego w rachubę zwykłego wiejskiego obyczaju i przede wszystkim strachu kobiet. Niebawem spostrzegłem jednak, że mylę się posądzając je o strach; twarze ich były spokojne, a nawet pogodne. Widocznie ta obyczajowa litania wydała im się tak warownym puklerzem przeciw wszelkim niebezpieczeństwom, że na obawę nie było już miejsca w ich sercach. Przyszła mi wówczas do głowy także i inna myśl, a mianowicie, jakim ja jestem obcym duchem wśród tych trzech polskich kobiet, z których każda wie dziesięć razy mniej, a jest, wedle zwykłej ludzkiej miary, warta dziesięć razy więcej ode mnie. One są jak książki o stosunkowo niewielkiej liczbie stronic, ale pełne jasnych i prostych prawideł gdy tymczasem we wszystkich tych tomach, z których się ja składam, nie ma ani jednej niewątpliwej prawdy – i ja pierwszy gotówem zwątpić o każdej. Ale była to krótka chwila, bo rozpędziła ją burza, która istotnie przybierała coraz straszniejsze rozmiary. Wicher zerwał się znów z taką siłą, że park kładł się pod jego uderzeniami. Były chwile, że nagle ustawał, a wówczas strumienie dżdżu lały się na ziemię. Widziałem nie krople, ale nieprzerwane sznury wody, łączące niebo z ziemią. Aleje parku zamieniły się w rwące potoki. Czasem niespodziany, straszliwy podmuch rozbijał w pył wszystką wodę, zawieszoną między niebem a ziemią – i świat przesłaniał się tak zbitym tumanem mgły, że o krok nie można było nic dojrzeć. Ogłuszająca kanonada grzmotów trwała bez przerwy. Powietrze było przeładowane elektrycznością. Pulsa moje biły ciężko; nawet w pokojach dawał się czuć ów drażniący zapach burzy, który powstaje z uderzeń piorunów. Na koniec, za przykładem zewnętrznych żywiołów, rozpętały się moje myśli i pragnienia. Zapomniałem o burzy, widziałem tylko przed sobą Anielkę; straciłem zupełnie panowanie nad sobą i zbliżywszy się do niej rzekłem: – Chcesz patrzeć na burzę? – Dobrze – odpowiedziała. – Pójdź obok, do tamtego pokoju... Tam jest okno weneckie... Poszła i stanęliśmy w oknie. W tej chwili mrok uczynił się prawie zupełny, ale co kilka sekund rozdzierały go błyskawice, białe i czerwone, odsłaniając głębiny nieba, a zarazem rozświecając nasze twarze i cały świat, zasnuty falą. Anielka była spokojna, tylko za każdym błyskiem wydawała mi się bardziej pożądaną. – Nie boisz się? – spytałem szepcząc. – Nie... – Daj mi rękę... Ona spojrzała na mnie ze zdziwieniem. Chwila jeszcze, a byłbym ją porwał i usta przycisnął do jej ust – po czym niechby się Płoszów zapadł w ziemię. Ale ona zlękła się – nie burzy – tylko mego wyrazu twarzy i tego szeptu, bo cofnąwszy się szybko od okna, wróciła do pokoju, w którym siedziały starsze panie. Zostałem sam – z poczuciem gniewu i upokorzenia. Byłbym niewątpliwie nadużył ufności Anielki, a jednak zdawało mi się, że tym brakiem zaufania wyrządziła mi obelgę. Postanowiłem dać jej to uczuć. Wśród podobnych wrażeń nieprędko odzyskałem równowagę; z godzinę jeszcze stałem przy oknie, patrząc bezmyślnie w oślepiające błyskawice. Tymczasem na świecie stawało się coraz jaśniej, na koniec chmury przerwały się i w przerwie zajaśniało słońce, świetne, jakby wykąpane i jakby zdziwione spustoszeniami, które narobiła burza. Były one bardzo znaczne; alejami parku płynęła jeszcze żółta i zapieniona woda, nad którą sterczały odłamane gałęzie. Gdzieniegdzie widać było zwalone drzewa lub widne z daleka na pniach odarcia na kształt wielkich ran. Jak okiem sięgnąć, wszędy zniszczenie i ruina, niby po bitwie. Gdy woda nieco spłynęła, wyszedłem ku stawom, chcąc bliżej obejrzeć szkody. Nagle cały park zaroił się ludźmi, którzy z jakąś dziwną energią i radością poczęli porywać odłamane gałęzie i rąbać zwalone pnie. Pokazało się, że to komornicy wiejscy, nie mający własnego lasu, zbiegli się z siekierami do parku przez połamane siłą burzy sztachety, by zaopatrzyć się w drzewo. W gruncie rzeczy było mi to wszystko jedno, ale ponieważ uczynili to bez pozwolenia i w jakiś dziki sposób, ponieważ zresztą byłem w złym usposobieniu, więc począłem ich wypędzać z wielkim gniewem, który wzrastał w miarę ich oporu. Zagroziłem już im wójtem, gdy nagle ozwał się za mną najsłodszy w świecie dla moich uszu głos, pytając po francusku: – Czy to naprawdę co szkodzi, Leonie, że oni uprzątną park? Obróciłem się i ujrzałem Anielkę w chusteczce na głowie, podwiązanej pod brodę. Obiema rękoma podtrzymywała sukienkę, odsłaniając do kostek swoje małe stopy, przybrane w wysokie buciki – i pochylona nieco, patrzyła na mnie jakby z prośbą. Na jej widok gniew mój zniknął w jednej chwili – zapomniałem o tych przykrych wrażeniach, przez które przeszedłem niedawno – i tylko patrzyłem na nią nie mogąc oczu nasycić. – Każesz? – spytałem. I zwróciwszy się do ludzi rzekłem: – Podziękować pani i brać drzewo. Tym razem spełnili mój rozkaz chętnie. Niektórzy, nie znając widocznie stosunków dworskich, nazywali ją, dziękując, "jasną panienką", co mi sprawiło niewysłowioną rozkosz. Gdyby Płoszów był mój, byłbym pozwolił na jedno jej słowo wyrąbać cały park. W pół godziny wszystko, co połamała burza, było uprzątnięte, i park rzeczywiście przybrał weselszy pozór. Chodząc z Anielką po alejach znaleźliśmy pełno jaskółek i innych ptaków albo zupełnie pobitych przez burzę, albo na wpół żywych i na wskroś przemoczonych. Zbierając je i oddając Anielce, dotykałem jej rąk, spoglądałem jej w oczy, i znów było mi dobrze. Sielanka poprzedniego dnia wróciła dla nas obojga, a z nią swoboda i wesołość. Ja miałem serce do dna rozradowane, bom widział to, czego nie widziała Anielka, to jest, że było między nami, w tych niby braterskich stosunkach, dwa razy tyle tkliwości, ile mogło i powinno było być między choćby najczulszym rodzeństwem. Byłem zupełnie pewny, że ona kocha mnie nieświadomie, ale kocha zupełnie tak jak ja ją. W ten sposób większa połowa moich nadziei i moich zamiarów była już spełniona – pozostawało mi tylko doprowadzić ją do świadomości i do przyznania tego uczucia. Gdy o tym teraz myślę, przypominam sobie z bijącym ze szczęścia sercem to, com kiedyś już w tym pamiętniku napisał, że żadna w świecie kobieta nie oprze się mężczyźnie, po którego stronie stoi jej serce. Kategoria:Bez dogmatu